Axel Striker: Relationships
This is Axel Striker's relationships. For the character page, click here. Marco Colombo - 'Marco was Axel's adoptive father. He raised Axel for eight years, before leaving him to Levi. Axel admired Marc more than his biological father, mainly because Marc raised him better than his father did. Marco tried to do his best for Axel and wants him to have a better life than he did. This is shown when he convinced Axel to join the Training Corps again. Marc was accepting of Axel being transgender, and also helped his son transition to a boy. However, this could have been a way to get Axel to trust him and be easier to mould and control. Axel was in denial that Marc had abused him in any way, and grew up thinking he was the nicest person he had met. It was only until Marc confirmed his abuse in the Uprising Arc that Axel began to see through the cracks of his perfect childhood. 'Choi Jeong - 'Jeong is Axel's best friend. The two were friends before joining the Survey Corps. Axel gets alone with Jeong mainly because he shares his love/hate relationship with K-pop. Jeong's parents taught Axel and the rest of Jeong's friends how to read, speak and write Korean. The two also shared many inside jokes, and would give each other stupid advice. Axel often states how Jeong shaped who he is, and couldn't bear to think about what it'd be like to sing along to BTS and SHINee by himself. When Jeong gets shot, Axel seems to realise he is dead a day later the murder happened, since he was in denial. '''Annie Leonhart - '''Annie and Axel were not close when they first met as Warriors. They only became close after Annie saves Axel from some bullies in the Training Corps. Axel develops a crush on Annie, and eventually he works up the courage to ask her out. This leads to the two of them to date for a few years, until it ends when Annie and Axel decide to go to separate regiments. They find it hard to fight against each other. and avoid conflict until Axel was forced to fight her at the end of Season One. Axel even temporarily transferred to the Military Police claiming to find the 'spy' when he really just wanted to hang out and get back with Annie. They do get back in a relationship but it was short lived as Annie was crystalised. Hanji saw how sad Axel was over Annie, and gave him a piece of her crystal to keep. '''Bertolt Hoover '- Bertolt and Axel were said to have gotten along as children, and they certainly got along in the Training Corps. Axel would trust Bertolt more than Reiner, since he considered Bertolt more mentally stable and quiet. He helped out Bertolt when his identity was figured out, but it is unclear if it was because he was also in hot water. Axel and Bertolt had a degree of trust in each other, as Bertolt agreed to fuse with Axel despite the risks. Axel made sure only he got hurt during the fusion, and Bertolt remained fine. Bertolt called out Axel's name in a plea for help, as well as Reiner and Annie's, when he was being eaten by Armin. It is implied that Axel had a crush on Bertolt, but Axel quickly responded, and lied, that he had a crush on Reiner instead. 'Reiner Braun '- Axel considered Reiner a friend. Axel did not trust Reiner very much though, afraid that Reiner might use his secrets against him. Or at least, that's what Axel told Reiner. In truth, Axel does not know why he doesn't trust Reiner, he just feels like there is something off about him. Ignoring this, the two hung out together and had a few inside jokes. Like Annie, Reiner would protect Axel from bullies and Axel from himself. Axel was grateful for this, and remained loyal to his friend, even when it meant having to turn his back on his other friends and his family. '''Andrew Huang - '''Andrew is Axel's other best friend. Axel and Jeong would always annoy Andrew, either by calling him 'Hooang', which is mocking the way others pronounce his last name, or how tall he is compared to them. Andrew didn't mind this, and still the two get along well. '''Gunther Schultz - '''Gunther and Axel did not know each other for very long, barely a year, but they were still quite close. They had a romantic relationship, and cared for each other as shown when Axel saves Gunther in the forest and in return Gunther helps Axel at the cost of his left arm. Gunther holds a special place in Axel's memories, as he is Axel's first boyfriend, and the same goes for Gunther. Even when the two break up because of Axel's link with the Marley, they do still care for each other. '''Marcel Galliard - Axel and Marcel were not particularly close, but Axel was still horrified at his death. Eren Jeager - Eren and Axel have a strained relationship. They started off as friends, but when Axel was revealed to have helped Reiner, Bertolt and Annie kick down the wall, Eren gave Axel the cold shoulder. Axel revealed this to Eren privately, and threatened to kill him if he told anyone else. Why Axel told him is unknown, and Axel never addresses the reason either. Eren manages to keep this promise, which even Axel is surprised about. This is probably because Eren knows Axel will kill him, not because Eren likes him. Jean Kirstein - Axel and Jean became cousins after their aunt and uncle married before the 57th Expedition. They were close before this. Axel was jealous of Jean because of his leadership ability, but he didn't let this stop the two of them from getting along. Despite not having anything in common, the two had great chemistry. Jean was Axel's first friend that he made in the 104th Training Corps. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie don't count as he knew them prior. Category:Algebroom